Naagloshii
A Naagloshii or SkinwalkerSkinwalker - wikipedia is an immortal semidivine being''Turn Coat, ch. 29 with the ability to change shape. Harry Dresden has had personal dealings with both Shagnasty and Goodman Grey.Turn Coat, ch. 27 It is first mentioned in ''Turn Coat. Description Naagloshii used to be the semidivine messengers of the NavajoNavajo - wikipedia Holy Ones.Cold Days, ch. 16 are semidivine beings which can morph into the general shape of any animal. Instead of being an exact copy of a gorilla, for example, it will be gorilla shaped (longer arms than legs, tremendous strength, etc.) but still recognizably a demon. The term skinwalker is actually a more general term for naagloshii and those who were taught magic by them. Power Naagloshii are shapeshifters. They are capable sorcerers that can use their own natural abilities. The more afraid you are, the more powerful they become.Turn Coat, ch. 6''Turn Coat, ch. 45 They have a horrific psychic stenchTurn Coat, ch. 25 and when seen with a wizard's sight can be devastating and debilitating.Turn Coat, ch. 4 Although as far as we know that may be due to the Skinwalker in question being old and evil. Its difficult to say what kind of thing Dresden would see if he were to use his sight on Goodman Grey for instance. Naagloshii get stronger by eating the essence of practitioners—they eat magic and add their victim's power to their own. Eating a wizard gives the naagloshii considerable power; therefore, a wizard's power attracts naagloshii, especially if the wizard is wounded. However, the longer the naagloshii stay away from their home tribal lands, the more power they lose.Turn Coat, ch. 7 Only a true shaman of the blood can drive naagloshii away by performing an enemy ghost way. Origins True skinwalkers are millennia old. They are typically only found in the American Southwest on tribal lands; it costs them power to stay away too long. The Ute and the Navajo and other southwestern tribes have the real stories about them. The English word for semidivine doesn't really cover it. Most skinwalkers are just people—powerful, dangerous people. They're successors to the traditions and skills taught to avaricious mortals by the originals—the Naagloshii. Shagnasty is a real Naagloshii. Per some Navajo stories, the Naagloshii were originally messengers for the Holy People when they were first teaching humans the Blessing Way. Although they were supposed to leave the mortal world with the Holy People, a few didn't. Their selfishness corrupted the power the Holy People gave them. It can be assumed this happened pre-history, several millennia ago.Turn Coat, ch. 29 Donald Morgan informs Harry Dresden of a previous encounter with a skinwalker, when Morgan led it onto a nuclear test range and stepped into the Nevernever, leaving the skinwalker to be destroyed by a nuclear weapon. In the series ''Turn Coat In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden first encounters the Naagloshii, with Shagnasty being one of the main villains. In Dresden's first encounter he views it with his Sight and sees something so horrible it leaves him incapacitated for the next several hours and with flashbacks for years after. Dresden describes it as something rotten and horrible, surrounded by a haze of absolute wrongness. Throughout the book Shagnasty is an almost unstoppable force, assaulting the Raith Estate and besting Dresden easily. But Listens-to-Wind is able to drive it away with an impressive display of entropy magic and shapeshifting. Listens-to-Wind states that its possible, but not certain, that he could have defeated it, and that Shagnasty fled because he could not easily win, displaying a level of calculated caution.Turn Coat ch. 46 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Uriel states that the Naagloshii have a need to show that every being they encounter is as flawed and prone to darkness as they are. He also says that this gives them a sense of false peace.Ghost Story, ch. 50 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, at least six Naagloshii were imprisoned in the minimum security chamber under Demonreach.Cold Days, ch. 16 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Goodman Grey is the son of a Naagloshii.Skin Game, ch. 49 In television First introduced in the television series of The Dresden Files in the first episode, "Birds of a Feather", it can kill its victims and using its ability, skin them. Then it can take the form of the person. In the TV series it was destroyed with a magical energy amplifying and exploding device nicknamed the Doom Box. Notes References See also *Goodman Grey *Joseph Listens-to-Wind *Magic *The Original Merlin *Bob *Rashid External references *The Paranormal Pastor: The Navajo Skinwalker *Navajo Skinwalker Legend | The Wichery Way *Skin-walker - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *What Is a Skin-Walker? - Wisegeek *Skinwalkers - What Are They? *Shape Shifters in Native American Myths - eHow.com Category:Turn Coat Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game